


margaritaville

by briiefcase, picketcricket



Series: 3am crackfics [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cringe, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, baby gangster speaks uwu, deadpool is the fbi, i love professor sycamore, professor sycamore drinks his, respect women juice, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briiefcase/pseuds/briiefcase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketcricket/pseuds/picketcricket
Summary: steve minecraft gets mugged by baby gangster





	margaritaville

Steve Minecraft was waltzing to his girlfriend's house when SUDDENLY HE WAS ATTACKED.

  
"Put the uwus in teh bag!!" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu cries. Steve does not know why these small children have approached him. What are "uwus"? Is this the new drug that these damn teenagers are peddling??

  
Komaeda puts a gun to his own head. "Do it, or else."

  
Deadpool smacks the child, lightly, because he is not a child abuser. "You're doing it wrong. You hold a gun like this," he says, gently repositioning his hands. "If you're going to kill yourself though, poison is a lot more fun!"

  
Komaeda nods his head sagely, soaking up this information.

  
"Deadpool, no," Professor Sycamore states. This is the twelfth time this hour. Why did he agree to this?

  
Steve stares. Was this supposed to be a holdup? In a public subway? And what were these "uwus"? He cannot wrap his square mind around it. "I don't know what kinds of drugs kids are doing these days, but I don't have any 'uwu's on me. All I got is my engagement ring."

  
"Aw, man," Fuyuhiko says, akin to Swiper the Fox from the hit TV show "Dora the Explorer".

  
"Come on kids, I'll drive you home," Professor Sycamore says, taking a swig of his Respect Women Juice and getting out his keys. Deadpool, similarly to two aforementioned characters, drops his head and slinks away, grumbling about foiled plots. Komaeda puts up finger guns to Steve Minecraft and walks away.

  
THE END.


End file.
